Lorsque la Lune veille
by Moonfree
Summary: Moi qui suis éternelle, j'en ai vu des choses. Des belles, des tragiques. Bienfaisantes ou malfaisantes selon les personnes qui les accomplissaient. Mais jamais encore je n'avais vu une si belle scène.Tellement rare .Tellement belle. OneShot.


**Disclaimer ; **

Je voulais dire que tout était a moi mais on m'a dit que c'était très vilain de mentir alors je vais dire la vérité ; Rien de tout ce qui compose le monde lié a Gundam Wing ne m'appartient vu que ca appartient déjà a quelqu'un. Et pis on m'a dit de dire que je ne recevais rien en contrepartie de cette histoire même pas de bonbecs (devrait y avoir une loi contre ça je dis.lol)

**Genre et couple ;**

Pour le genre, disons que j'en sais trop rien. Sûrement un truc du genre romantico-philoso-nawak.  
Pour le couple ; Pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres OS dans cette catégorie , le mystère ne devrait plus être. (ouais je maîtrise pas les autres pour le moment). Pour les autres, comme je suis un poil sadique a mes heures perdues et que j'aime bien laisser mijoter le doute, ben va vous falloir lire le OS pour le savoir. Sorry.

**Spécial miciii ;**

A ma Sytty qui a un peu joué a la bêta lectrice sur celui-ci afin de me donner son point de vue.

**Repères pour y voir plus clair ;**

POV d'une tierce personne si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier cette demoiselle de personne.  
Mélange de faits vus et raconté sous le POV suscité et pensées de cette dernière.

Sur ce, la bavarde que je suis se tait et vous laisse lire si vous le désirez.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Lorsque la Lune veille.**

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de lever la tête ?

Vers le ciel nocturne et ses étoiles.

Si vous l'avez déjà fait, alors nos regards ont déjà dus se croiser.

Vous pensez peut être que je ne vous avais pas vu ?

Pas remarqué ?

Que j'étais trop occupée ?

Où peut être que j'avais décidé de vous snober.

Détrompez-vous. Je vois tout. Je vous vois vous.

Mais surtout je les voix eux.

-----

Eux.

Ces deux êtres tellement différents.

Ces deux êtres que tout séparait.

Et que pourtant le destin semblait vouloir rattacher.

Je le connais bien le destin.

Il fut un temps ou il était mon confident.

Avec la vue que j'ai des hommes, je suis sûrement la seule à pouvoir savoir.

Ce qui est bon pour eux.

Ce qui est le mieux pour eux.

Parce que la nuit, les êtres se révèlent.

Sous leur vrai visage.

Sous leur vraie personnalité

Parfois malgré eux.

La nuit apporte la confiance.

L'absence d'attention aussi.

De ma lunaire clarté, j'engage à les faire se révéler.

-----

Ainsi saviez vous que ce jeune homme natté était un sentimental ?

On ne le croirait pas être comme cela.

Surtout quand on le voit.

Sauter partout.

Faire le fou.

Jouer a l'enfant.

Il joue pour oublier.

Celui qu'il n'a pas été.

Ce qu'il a vu.

Ce qu'il a vécu.

Ceux qu'il a perdus.

Dans sa jeunesse.

Dans sa vie passée.

Mais aussi pour oublier ce qu'il a fait.

Toutes ces personnes qu'il a tuées.

Parce qu'il y était obligé.

Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

D'eux tous, il est sans doute celui qui souffre le plus.

Mais qui sait aussi mieux le cacher.

-----

Pas qu'il prenne vraiment cela pour une faiblesse.

Non ce garçon n'a pas de faiblesse.

Ou plutôt si, il en a une.

Mais laissons cela pour le moment voulez-vous ?

Parce que pour l'instant, je vous parle de ce jeune homme.

De lui et pas de ses caractéristiques.

Parce qu'il vaut mieux qu'elles.

Il essaie désespérément de mettre fin à son malheur.

Mais je dois avouer qu'il ne me semble pas doué.

Il est vrai que cela n'est certes pas une chose aisée.

Parce qu'il faut d'abord que ce jeune homme natté combatte ses démons intérieurs.

Ceux qui le minent.

Ceux qui l'abîment.

Et qui lui font faire grise mine.

-----

Mais ces sentiments là, a personne il ne les a dits.

Il n'y a qu'a moi qu'il les montre.

Peut être parce qu'il sait qu'il ne sera pas jugé.

Peut être parce qu'il sait que son secret sera bien gardé.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de répéter.

Les secrets révélés je les mets sous clefs.

J'écoutes .J'observes. J'analyses.

Puis je décide.

Si j'aiderais ou pas celui qui me supplie.

Rien ne plus, rien de moins.

Je ne suis pas Dieu et je n'ai pas d'autre pouvoir que celui de rendre la nuit moins noire.

-----

Mais revenons à ce jeune homme dont la dualité fait rage.

Heureux et malheureux.

Inconscient et conscient.

En surface.

En profondeur.

Tout chez lui est double.

Et opposé.

Il sert la mort.

Il en a prit le nom.

Il se bat en son nom et se fait connaître comme tel.

Et pourtant.

Son visage est celui d'un ange.

Ses yeux qui chaque nuit me contemplent sont animés.

De vie, de joie, de sentiments divers.

Son cœur est pur comme celui d'un enfant.

Même s'il a grandi trop vite il est encore innocent.

-----

Vous trouverez sans doute que j'exagère.

Que ce garçon mortuaire devrait rejoindre celle qu'il vénère.

Un ange semant la mort se doit d'être déchu selon les lois divines.

Selon les textes sacrés et tout ce qui a été oublié au fil des années.

Si vous pensez cela, c'est votre droit ;

Mais attendez au moins de connaître la fin de l'histoire avant de le juger.

Au début j'étais comme vous.

Au début j'étais sceptique.

Je le trouvais pathétique

Puis a force de l'examiner.

A force de le contempler a la nuit tombée.

J'ai appris à l'aimer.

Et a vouloir l'aider.

Parce que ce garçon est capable de la plus belle chose au monde.

Ce garçon est capable d'aimer.

-----

Aimer cet autre jeune homme.

Lui aussi compliqué.

Lui aussi tourmenté.

Cet autre garçon ne me regarde presque jamais.

Je ne sais même pas s'il s'est rendu compte de mon existence.

Il n'a d'yeux que pour cet engin bizarre sur lequel il passe nuit et jour.

Cet engin que le natté semble jalouser.

Parce qu'il éloigne de lui cet être au cœur de glace.

Parce qu'il l'enferme dans un monde qui l'empêche de voir ce qui l'entoure.

-----

Cet être est difficile à cerner.

Moi qui sait lire les regards arrive a peine à déchiffrer les siens.

Ces yeux cobalts sont une mer abyssale.

Où l'on se noie.

De laquelle on ne revient pas.

Son attitude est tout aussi mortelle.

Le son de sa voix m'est inconnue je crois.

Les rares fois où il lève les yeux vers moi, c'est comme s'il regardait quelqu'un d'autre.

Dans ces moments là, ses paupières se ferment et je le surprends.

A rêver.

A vouloir oublier.

Ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est .

Parfois il remue les lèvres.

Mais jamais aucun son ne sort.

Comme si ce qu'il disait ne devait qu'appartenir à ses pensées.

Comme s'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait les partager.

Mais cela ne dure jamais longtemps.

Et alors le jeune homme reprend son air de glace.

Ses habitudes d'ermite.

-----

Je vous assure que c'est déstabilisant.

Une fois seulement j'ai entendu un murmure.

C'était si léger que la plainte silencieused'une plume aurait sans doute fait plus de bruit.

Je suis curieuse et je tendais l'oreille ce soir là.

C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai entendu ce doux nom.

Dit comme s'il était agit d'une fleur.

Dit avec une douceur inaccoutumée.

Comme s'il voulait toujours le garder.

En lui.

Prés de lui.

Ce nom qui semblait lui être important.

Celui du jeune homme natté.

-----

Pourquoi je vous racontes tout cela ?

Parce qu'hier, il s'est passé quelque chose.

Une chose qui si je ne l'avais vue, je n'aurais pu la croire.

Mes deux anges perdus m'ont regardé au même instant.

Au même moment.

Chacun de son poste d'observation.

Mon natté de la fenêtre du couloir.

Comme il le fait toujours avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Et mon glaçon de la fenêtre de sa propre chambre.

Chacun d'eux s'est perdu dans sa contemplation.

Pendant que je me perdais dans la mienne.

Oui je les contemplais.

Parce qu'il étaient beaux ainsi.

Parce qu'ils étaient seuls.

Et parce que quelque chose m'y forçait.

-----

Et sans que rien ne semble en avoir soufflé l'idée.

Sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir.

Leurs deux regards se sont détournés de moi.

Et se sont posés sur l'autre.

Comme s'ils avaient été aimantés.

Comme si le destin les y avait obligés.

Longtemps ils sont restés ainsi.

Longtemps ils ont oublié ce qui les entourait.

Pour se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre.

L'un s'est noyé dans une mer cobalt.

L'autre s'est noyé dans des cieux violacés d'un soir d'été.

Mais tout deux ont semblé être enfermés.

Dans une bulle. Dans un monde imaginé.

-----

Je me souviens m'être demandé comment cela allait finir.

Je m'étais préparée a tout.

Mais pas a cela.

-----

Finalement le jeune homme brun a brisé la magie et a quitté son observatoire.

Il est rentré dans sa chambre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Le natté a soupiré.

Comme si son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper.

J'ai vu une once de tristesse passée son visage lorsqu'il s'est détourné.

Pour regagner lui aussi sa chambre.

Mais alors qu'il s'était résigné, il en a été empêché ;

Par un bras qui l'avait rattrapé.

Un bras qui l'a , avec douceur, forcé a se retourner.

Et ce qu'il a vu l'a surpris.

Et ce qu'il a vu m'a surprise aussi ;

Ce qui a suivi l'a ahuri.

Ce qui a suivi m'a ravie.

-----

Hier soir un baiser a été échangé.

Un baiser qui les avait enfin réunis.

Un baiser qui a laissé l'une des deux chambres inoccupée.

Pour la nuit.

Peut être même pour la vie.

Le restant de leurs vies.

* * *

Ah ! Suis contente moi. Depuis le temps que je voulais faire une fic avec la Lune dedans ! (regard tendre envers ladite fiction).  
Vives les après midi glandouilles a écouter les ziks d'animes avec bonbecs a volonté et visites improvisées de Dame Inspiration.  
Ceci dit, j'espère que vous aurez (un peu) apprécié cette histoire assez simple j'en conviens.

Pour les réclamations, les offrandes de sucreries (j'accepte les pizzas aussi si jamais), les petits mots gentils ou les petites critiques (vi j'accepte aussi) , il faut passer par la review chers lecteurs. J'y répondrais comme d'habitude pour chaque OS par mail alors veillez a laisser ce qu'il faut pour vous joindre.

Bisous a tous et que la déesse du sucre soit avec vous.  
Moonfree


End file.
